vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baekseo
|-|Base= |-|Chainsmoker Mode= Summary Baekseo of Cigarettes is a Black Reaper and the leader of the Asian Branch Team 2 and is known as the Top Guide Reaper as well as the "best in the Netherworld" due to possessing far superior levels of Dark Power than all other reapers and ghosts with the exception of Jusa. His legacy reaches so far and wide that the sole reason why people in the living world tell others to never smoke, aside from the hearth risks, is due to fear of his strength and status. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, higher with the Bone Pipe | At least 7-C, higher with the Bone Pipe Name: Baekseo of Cigarettes Origin: Hellper Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Black Guide Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Smoke Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and possibly 5; Those within the Underworld are unable to conventionally die and must be Eternally Destroyed in order to be rid of), Non-Corporeal (Possesses a similar trait to ghosts who do not possess a physical body), Afterimage Creation, Precognition, Self-Duplication (Can create clones of himself made of smoke), Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Psychometry (Can access the memories of Blackboxes that remain after Eternal Destruction), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), potentially Disease Manipulation (Can induce various lung-related disease), Transformation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Creation with External Transformation. Existence Erasure via summoning the Oganis (Can summon the Oganis and enact Eternal Destruction on a particular individual, erasing them from existence), Soul Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation (All Reapers possess the ability to pluck the soul out of a living individual which results in the individual being fated to die, occasionally by cardiac arrest or brain seizures). Resistance to extreme pain, Disease Manipulation involving the lungs, Heat Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can resist applied effects of External Transformation from weaker individuals or those with less Dark Power or stamina), and Fire Manipulation | All previous at a greater degree, Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction, minor Perception Manipulation with Whiten (Bleaches all surroundings from "color", reducing all nearby individuals and objects to the same level of "status" and equalizing all individuals' strengths and also status within the eyes of all affected individuals due to nature of color attributing to strength of Dark power and therefore strength). Resistance to Social Influencing with Whiten (Also granted to individuals under the influence of Whiten) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Described to be a hundred times stronger than an average ghost. Can severely harm Underworld Lawmakers such as Johnana Watonker. Can destroy large portions of the Reaper HQ building), higher with the Bone Pipe | At least Town level (Nearly destroyed the Reaper HQ. Can severely harm Johnana Watonker who is equal to Sheville Warhand. Far stronger than previously), higher with the Bone Pipe Speed: At least Superhuman (Much faster than Jang Gwangnam), higher with the Bone Pipe | At least Superhuman, higher with the Bone Pipe Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, higher with the Bone Pipe | At least Town Class, higher with the Bone Pipe Durability: At least Small Building level, higher with the Bone Pipe | At least Town level, higher with the Bone Pipe Stamina: Virtually Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range normally, potentially up to Planetary (The resulting blast from Baekseo's Fire Iron struck the moon from the surface of the Netherworld planet) Standard Equipment: Bone Pipe Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Using the Bone Pipe twice will eventually kill him. The Fire Iron stage of Chainsmoker Mode will result in his body being incinerated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation: A basic technique in which the user is able to transform parts of their body. Users are able to freely modify parts of his body at the expense of stamina as well as detach parts of his body, modify them, and utilize them as weapons. External Transformation: A technique that can usually only be used by Reapers and those above. External Transformation allows the user to transform things that are not part of the user's body as well as conjure particular items. External Transformation can only be used on another individual if the user has a higher level of Dark Power or stamina than the other. Jang-Won often uses this technique to replace destroyed medallions or alter the size of medallions depending on for the sake of offensive or defensive purposes. *'King Cig:' Baekseo uses External Transformation to generate a massive lit cigarette which he smashes down on his opponent. The cigarette is infused with Dark Power and will gradually increase in length even while Baekseo isn't touching it, until it runs out of Dark Power. Ember Flicking: Baekseo can fire burning embers out of his cigarettes at high speeds and like bullets. Tobacco Fist: Baekseo punches his opponent with lit cigarettes wedged between his fingers to pummel his opponent while causing slight burns. Smoke Link-Verse: Baekseo exhales a large column of smoke that is confined to a particular area. Individuals within this area will normally find major difficulty breathing, will have their sight obscured, and may develop various lung-based diseases. Fires of Hell: Baekseo uses the lighter in his possession to generate a large fireball. Major Transformation: Chainsmoker Mode: A technique that involves great usage of External Transformation that allows Baekseo to utilize his full power. Baekseo transforms his lighter, places it around his neck, and lights himself, greatly increasing his physical and mental capabilities at a level comparable to using the Bone Pipe while casting a variety of ailments to those near him. *'Whiten:' All individuals and objects near him including himself will be bleached of their "color", equalizing all individuals' strengths and physical capabilities while also removing all forms of perceived status from all affected individuals. Individuals under this effect will have their Dark Power equalized while those of higher status will be unable to project their rank through force and will no longer be affected by any form of social influencing. *'Second-Hand Smoke:' While in Chainsmoker Mode, Baekseo will passively emit large amounts of smoke which enact accelerated lung damage on those who inhale it while also sapping their strength and stamina. *'Fire Iron:' The final stage of Chainsmoker Mode where Baekseo's entire body is lit on fire, massively increasing his physical capabilities. As a result of this stage, Baekseo's entire body is incinerated to ash. Bone Pipe: An artifact passed on by generations of the House of Tobacco. When smoked, the user's physical and mental capabilities will multiply but the user will be killed upon second usage while severely damaged upon the first usage. Key: Base | Chainsmoker Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Afterimage Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Disease Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Hellper